Ãîðäîñòü ñëàáîãî
by Shunkaku Bu1
Summary: Âñå ñîáûòèÿ ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ Äðàêî
1. Íà÷àëî

**Äèñêëàìåð:**

Äàííîå ïðîèçâåäåíèå ïèøåòñÿ îò ëèöà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ.  
Êîììåíòàðèè âñåõ, ó êîãî èìååòñÿ ñîáñòâåííîå ìíåíèå ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó ïðèâåòñòâóåòñÿ.

* * *

**Ãëàâà 1**

**Íà÷àëî**

Íåêîòîðûå ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî îíè ïîìíÿò ñâîå ðîæäåíèå. Ýòî íå ïðî ìåíÿ. ß ïîìíþ ñëèøêîì íåìíîãîå. Êàæåòñÿ, ìíå áûëî õîëîäíî è ñòðàøíî… Î÷åíü ñòðàøíî. ß ïîìíþ, ÷òî ÿ êðè÷àë îò ýòîãî æóòêîãî ñòðàõà. Êðè÷àë äîëãî, íàäðûâíî, ìîëÿ, ÷òîáû ìåíÿ âåðíóëè îáðàòíî.

Ïîòîì íàäî ìíîé ñêëîíèëîñü êðàñèâîå ëèöî. È òîãäà ÿ ïîíÿë, ýòî Ìàìà. Íî ÿ íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü êðèêà. Îíà îòøàòíóëàñü, à åå çàîñòðåííîå ëèöî, ñêîðåå âñåãî íàïîìèíàþùåå ìîå, ñêðèâèëîñü êàê îò íåïåðåíîñèìîé áîëè. Ñëàáûìè, ìåäëåííûìè øàæêàìè îíà îòîøëà è ðóõíóëà íà ïîñòåëü.

Îòêðûëàñü äâåðü, è âîò òîãäà ÿ çàìîë÷àë. ×åëîâåê, âîøåäøèé â êîìíàòó, îáâåë âçãëÿäîì âñþ êàðòèíó, îòêðûâøóþñÿ åãî ãëàçàì, à ïîòîì ìåäëåííî ïîøåë êî ìíå. Ïî ïóòè îí øâûðíóë êîðîòêîå «êàê âû?» æåíùèíå, ëåæàâøåé íà êðîâàòè. Òà íå îòâåòèëà, à òîëüêî êèâíóëà â ìîþ ñòîðîíó.

- Âû óæå äàëè åìó èìÿ?

- Íå çíàþ, âðîäå Àðòóð çâó÷èò íåïëîõî…

- Íåò. – Ðåçêî äåðíóëñÿ îí êàê îò ïîùå÷èíû.

Æåíùèíà, ëåæàâøàÿ íà êðîâàòè, óñòàëî âçäîõíóëà.

- Äðàêî. Äà, îí áóäåò ìàëåíüêèì äðàêîíîì…

- Êàê õîòèòå, ìîé Ëîðä… ­– Îíà ëåíèâî ìàõíóëà ðóêîé è ïîâåðíóëàñü íà áîê.

À ÿ òîãäà íå îáèäåëñÿ… Âåäü îíà î÷åíü óñòàëà.

Ìóæ÷èíà ìåäëåííûìè øàãàìè ïîäîøåë êî ìíå. Îí ñêëîíèëñÿ, æåëàÿ ðàññìîòðåòü ìåíÿ ïîáëèæå. À ïîòîì îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè, âûìàçàííûìè â ÷åì-òî ëèïêîì è êðàñíîì, íåæíî ïðîâåë ïî ìîåé ùåêå. Ðåçèíêà, ñäåðæèâàâøàÿ åãî âîëîñû, â òîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò ëîïíóëà, è åãî ñâåòëûå âîëîñû, îñâîáîäèâøèñü îò ïëåíà, ðâàíóëèñü íà ñâîáîäó. Îäíà èç ñâåòëûõ ïðÿäåé îêàçàëàñü êàê ðàç ïåðåä ìîèì ëèöîì, è ÿ, íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, ñõâàòèë åå ëàïêîé è äåðíóë.

À îí çàñìåÿëñÿ.

Ãðîìêî-ãðîìêî…

***

À ïîòîì åãî çàáðàëè. È íàø áîëüøîé è ñòðàøíûé äîì çàïîëíèëñÿ ÷óæèìè ëþäüìè. Ìàìà çàáàððèêàäèðîâàëàñü â áèáëèîòåêå è íà ïîïûòêè äîñòó÷àòüñÿ äî íåå íå ðåàãèðîâàëà. Îíà ïûòàëàñü áûòü ñèëüíîé. Ó íåå õîðîøî ïîëó÷àëîñü. Íî òîëüêî âäàëè îò ìåíÿ.

ß åùå íåìíîãî äëÿ âåðíîñòè ïîñòîÿë âîçëå äâåðè, à ïîòîì ïîøåë â îòöîâñêèé Êàáèíåò. Ìàãè, øíûðÿâøèå ïî äîìó, íå îáðàùàëè âíèìàíèÿ íà ìàëü÷èøêó, òèõî, âäîëü ñòåíî÷êè áðåäóùåãî ïî êîðèäîðó.

Â Êàáèíåòå òîæå îðóäîâàë îäèí èç íèõ. Ñíà÷àëà îí ïðîñòî ñòîÿë â öåíòðå êîìíàòû, à ïîòîì, ÷òî-òî çàìåòèâ, ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê îäíîé èç ïîëîê. Îí ñíÿë îòòóäà øêàòóëêó, êîòîðóþ ìíå çàïðåùàëîñü äàæå òðîãàòü, ÷òî áûëî ðåäêîñòüþ. ß óæå çíàë, ÷òî âñå çäåñü êîãäà-íèáóäü ñòàíåò ìîèì, îòåö ðàçðåøàë ìíå ïåðåâîðà÷èâàòü ââåðõ äíîì íåêîòîðûåñóíäóêè íà ÷åðäàêå.

Ýòó æå øêàòóëêó òðîãàòü áûëî ÍÅËÜÇß. Èìåííî òàê.

À îí âçÿë åå â ðóêè è òèõî ïðîèçíåñ êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå, êàñàÿñü çàìêà ïàëî÷êîé. Øêàòóëêà îòêðûëàñü.

À ïîòîì áûë ÂÇÐÛÂ.

Âèäèìî, îí äîñòèã äàæå áèáëèîòåêè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìàìà îêàçàëàñü ðÿäîì ñàìîé ïåðâîé. Îíà ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì çàêðûëà ìíå ãëàçà îäíîé ðóêîé, à áåëîñíåæíûì ðóêàâîì äðóãîé íà÷àëà âûòèðàòü ìíå ëèöî. Îäèí èç ïîäîñïåâøèõ ìàãîâ, âñïëåñíóâ ðóêàìè, îãëÿäåë êîìíàòó, à ïîòîì, âçÿâ ìåíÿ íà ðóêè, âûíåñ îòòóäà. Ñëåäîì çà íèì, íå îòõîäÿ íè íà øàã ñëåäîâàëà ìîÿ ìàòü.

À ÿ òîëüêî ïîäóìàë, ïåðåä òåì, êàê çàñíóë: "Âîò óðîä. Îí çàáðûçãàë ñâîåé êðîâüþ ëþáèìûé îòöîâñêèé äèâàí. Ïàïà áóäåò â áåøåíñòâå, êîãäà âåðíåòñÿ".

Åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî îí âåðíåòñÿ, áûë ÿ. È ÿ íå îøèáñÿ.

* * *

Íó ÷òî æ... Íå ñåð÷àéòå, åñëè ÷òî íå òàê...


	2. Äåòñòâî

Âòîðàÿ ãëàâà...  
Õîãâàðòñ íà ïîäõîäå...

* * *

**Ãëàâà 2**

**Äåòñòâî  
(ïî÷òè ïî Òîëñòîìó)**

Îòåö äîâîëüíî ñêîðî ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ âî ìíå… Áûëî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ñ òàêèì ñëàáûì, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü áîëüøå, òùåäóøíûì òåëîñëîæåíèåì õîðîøåãî áîéöà èç ìåíÿ íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ… Íî Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé íå áûë áû èì, åñëè áû íå ïûòàëñÿ âûëåïèòü èç ìåíÿ ÷òî-ëèáî ïðèëè÷íîå. Ñ óòðà è äî íî÷è îí ìó÷èë ìåíÿ ôåõòîâàíèåì, ãèìíàñòèêîé è êâèääè÷åì. èíîãäà ýòè çàíÿòèÿ ïðåðûâàëà ìîÿ ìàòü, êîãäà âèäåëà, ÷òî ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ÿ îïÿòü ñâàëþñü â îáìîðîê îò èñòîùåíèÿ, à îòåö áóäåò æèçíåðàäîñòíî è ñî çëîðàäíîé óëûáêîé íà ëèöå ïèíàòü ìåíÿ.

Ýòè êðàòêèå ïåðåäûøêè ÿ ëþáèë áîëüøå âñåãî. Ìàòü òèõî ñèäåëà â áèáëèîòå÷íîì êðåñëå, íàñòîëüêî ãðîìàäíîì, ÷òî ñàìà îíà êàçàëàñü òîëüêî ïûëèíêîé íà áàðõàòíîé òêàíè. ß æå ñèäåë íà êîâðå âîçëå íåå è, ïåðåâîäÿ äóõ ïîñëå òðåíèðîâîê, ñëóøàë êíèãè, ÷òî îíà ÷èòàëà. ß ñ èíòåðåñîì âñëóøèâàëñÿ â èñòîðèè äàâíî ìèíóâøèõ äíåé. Èíîãäà ìíå äàæå óäàâàëîñü óïðîñèòü åå ïåðå÷èòàòü ñëûøàííûé ìíîþ ðàíåå, íî óæ î÷åíü ïîíðàâèâøèéñÿ ìîìåíò. Ïåðåä ñíîì ÿ ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ îäíèì èç òåõ ëåãåíäàðíûõ ìàãîâ, ïðî êîòîðûõ îíà ÷èòàëà. È ðàçóìååòñÿ, âñå ýòè ìàãè ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî îêàçûâàëèñü ïîãîëîâíî òåìíûìè…

ß ïîìíþ òîò äåíü êàê ñåé÷àñ. Çà îêíàìè ñâèðåïñòâîâàëà ñíåæíàÿ áóðÿ, à ÿ íàñëàæäàëñÿ òåïëîì è ñïîêîéñòâèåì êàê âñåãäà ó íîã ìàòåðè. Íà ýòîò âå÷åð îíà âûáðàëà èñòîðèþ Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà. È îíà óæå ïî÷òè íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü, êàê äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü è â êîìíàòó âîøåë Îòåö. Îí òèõî ïðîøåë ê êàìèíó, ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íèì ñëåãêà, à çàòåì ïîäáðîñèë åùå îäíî ïîëåíî â îãîíü. Íè ÿ, íè ìàòü íå îòðûâàëè âçãëÿäà îò åãî òåìíåâøåé íà ôîíå îãíÿ ôèãóðû. Íàêîíåö îí ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòîé ïèùåé îãîíü áóäåò äîâîëåí è ñåë â êðåñëî, ÷òî ñòîÿëî íàïðîòèâ òîãî, â êîòîðîì ñèäåëà ìàòü.

- Äðàêî, - òèõî ñêàçàë îí. - Ïîäîéäè.

ß íå ïîñìåë îñëóøàòüñÿ åãî.

- Òåáå óæå äåâÿòü. Ñêîðî òû íà÷íåøü èçó÷àòü ìàãèþ â øêîëå âîëøåáñòâà. Â êàêóþ èç íèõ òû õî÷åøü ïîéòè?

- ß áû õîòåë îêàçàòüñÿ â Äóðìøòðàíãå, îòåö.

- Ïî÷åìó? - Õèòðî óñìåõíóëñÿ îí.

- Òàì ó÷àò òåìíîé ìàãèè.

- Çà÷åì òåáå ÒÅÌÍÀß ìàãèÿ?

- ß õî÷ó ñòàòü òàêèì, êàê òû, îòåö. - ß ñêàçàë èìåííî òî, ÷åãî îí è æäàë.

- Òâîå ìíåíèå, Íàðöèññà?

- Íåò.

- ×òî? - Ýòî áûëî íåîæèäàííî. Îíà æå ìíå ñòîëüêî ÷èòàëà ïðî òåìíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ è âäðóã…

- Âî-ïåðâûõ, ýòî î÷åíü äàëåêî, âî-âòîðûõ, òàì áåçóìíî õîëîäíî. Äðàêî, íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ñìîæåøü äîëãî òàì ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ… È, â-òðåòüèõ, ìåíüøå âñåãî ÿ õî÷ó âèäåòü òåáÿ â Àçêàáàíå, ãäå òû îáÿçàòåëüíî îêàæåøüñÿ, åñëè áóäåøü ó÷èòüñÿ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî òåìíîé ìàãèè.

Îíà òèõî âñòàëà è ãîðäî óäàëèëàñü. È ÿ ïîíÿë. ÷òî íèêîãäà ìíå íå ñâåòèò ó÷èòüñÿ òàì, ãäå áû ÿ õîòåë… Ìîÿ ìàòü óìåëà áûòü óïðÿìîé. È íè÷òî íà ñâåòå íå ìîãëî çàñòàâèòü åå èçìåíèòü îäíàæäû ïðèíÿòîå ðåøåíèå.

ß ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë â ëèöî îòöó. ß óâèäåë òàì ðåäêîãî ãîñòÿ - óëûáêó. Îí ñìîòðåë â ñòîðîíó çàêðûòîé äâåðè è òèõî óëûáàëñÿ…

- Íó ÷òî, Äðàêî, ìîæåò, ïðîäîëæèì òðåíèðîâêó?

Ñî âçäîõîì ÿ ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîëà è ìåäëåííî ïîïëåëñÿ âñëåä çà îòöîì â çàë äëÿ ôåõòîâàíèÿ. Äà, â òîò äåíü ìíå íå ñóæäåíî áûëî ëå÷ü ñïàòü áåç ñèíÿêîâ… 

* * *

Âñåãî îäíî ðåâüþ, à ñêîëüêî ðàäîñòè...


	3. Ïðàâèëà õîðîøåãî òîíà

Íó ÷òî æ...  
ß ïðîäîëæó ðàäè òåõ, êòî îá ýòîì ïðîñèë...

* * *

**Ãëàâà 3**

**Ïðàâèëà õîðîøåãî òîíà  
(â êðàòêîì èçëîæåíèè äëÿ þíûõ òåìíûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ)**

«Ñòàÿ òîâàðèùåé»  
Èç àíåêäîòà

×òî áû âû íàçâàëè íåîáõîäèìûì êîìïîíåíòîì çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïðîâåäåííîãî âå÷åðà? Ïî-ìîåìó èõ äîâîëüíî ìàëî…

Äëÿ íà÷àëà – íåáîëüøàÿ ïîÿñíèòåëüíàÿ áåñåäà ñ îòöîì, â êîòîðîé îí âêðàòöå ðàññêàæåò, ÷åì èìåííî òû áóäåøü çàíèìàòüñÿ ýòèì âå÷åðîì.

- Èòàê, Äðàêî, ïîâòîðÿþ åùå ðàç: òû ìîé ñûí, òû íå äîëæåí ñäåëàòü íè-÷å-ãî èç òîãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ñêîìïðîìåòèðîâàòü òåáÿ, à çíà÷èò è ìåíÿ. Òû äîëæåí áûòü ìèëûì, íî íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû êàçàòüñÿ ðåáåíêîì. Íèêàêèõ ðàçãîâîðîâ î òåìíûõ ìàãàõ, íî ìîæåøü ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ òåì, ÷òî òåáå ïðèñëàëè ïèñüìî. Îòïóñòè ïàðó êîììåíòàðèåâ î òîì, ÷òî ñ÷èòàåøü Õîãâàðòñ îäíîé èç ëó÷øèõ øêîë, à Äàìáëäîðà – îäíèì èç ëó÷øèõ äèðåêòîðîâ.

- Îäíèì èç?

- Èìåííî òàê. Íå ïåðåáîðùè. Òåáå ìîãóò ïðîñòèòü ïîïûòêó íà÷àòü ðàçãîâîð îá àíãëèéñêîé êîìàíäå ïî êâèääè÷ó. Íî íå ïåðåóñåðäñòâóé, ñàì íå õóæå ìåíÿ çíàåøü, ÷òî îíè íå íà âûñîòå âîò óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîäðÿä.

- Î ÷åì æå ãîâîðèòü?

- Äðàêî, çàïîìíè, ãîâîðèòü âî âðåìÿ âå÷åðà áóäó ÿ. Òû æå äîëæåí áûòü â ìåðó ìèëûì è â ìåðó îáâîðîæèòåëüíûì. Âîò è âñå. Æäó òåáÿ ÷åðåç ÷àñ â ãîñòèíîé.

Ïîòîì îí óõîäèò, õëåñòíóâ òåáÿ ïî íîãàì ïîëàìè ïëàùà. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, òû ìîæåøü íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ïîêîåì è ìèðîì. Ïîòîì äâåðü ñíîâà òèõî îòêðûâàåòñÿ è âõîäèò òâîÿ ìàòü. Îíà îãëÿäûâàåò òåáÿ ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã, íà ñåêóíäó çàöåïèâ âçãëÿäîì åäèíñòâåííóþ ñêëàäî÷êó íà áåçóïðå÷íî îòãëàæåííîé è íàêðàõìàëåííîé ðóáàøêå. Íà ýòó ñåêóíäó åå ëèöî ïðèîáðåòàåò òî ñàìîå âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå îáû÷íî òàê îòòàëêèâàåò ìåíÿ. Âûñîêîìåðíîå ïðåçðåíèå, çàìåøàííîå íà îáû÷íîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîé óñòàëîñòè. Íå ëþáëþ.

- ß ñêàçàëà Äîááè ïðèíåñòè òåáå îäåæäó, ÷òî ÿ âûáðàëà äëÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà. Îí äîëæåí ïîÿâèòüñÿ ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïîñëå ìîåãî óõîäà. Îïîçäàåò õîòü íà ñåêóíäó – ìîæåøü  ïíóòü.

- Äà, ìàìà.

Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óøëà. ß íà÷àë ñ÷èòàòü. Ðîâíî ÷åðåç 65 ñåêóíä ïîÿâèëñÿ Äîááè. Ìíå íå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà êòî-òî óêàçûâàåò ìíå, êàê è ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí äåëàòü… ß íå ñòàë åãî áèòü. Ïðîñòî êîðîòêî îáúÿâèë, ÷òî îí îïîçäàë, à ïîòîì ñ èíòåðåñîì ñìîòðåë, êàê îí áüåòñÿ ãîëîâîé îá óãîë íåíàâèäèìîãî ìíîþ êîìîäà. Íó ÷òî æ, ïðåäñòîÿùèé âå÷åð óæå íå êàæåòñÿ òàêèì ñêó÷íûì…

Çàòåì ÿ ñïóñòèëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ. Îòåö ëåãîíüêî ïîñòóêèâàë ïî êîâðó êîíöîì òðîñòè. ß ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ. Îí ìåäëåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, à ïîòîì ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó, íà ëàäîíè êîòîðîé ëåæàëà øêàòóëêà ñ ïîðîøêîì. «Ëåòó÷èé ïîðîõ» - íà àâòîìàòå ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå.

- ×òî ïðîèçíîñèòü?

- «Ìèíèñòåðñòâî».

ß çàäàâèë âîïðîñ â çàðîäûøå. Ïîòîì âñå óçíàþ.

***

Ìèíèñòåðñòâî âñòðåòèëî ìåíÿ òèøèíîé è ñòðàííîé òåìíîòîé. Ãîëîñ èç ïóñòîòû ïðîèçíåñ:

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé. Âñå ñîáèðàþòñÿ â õîëëå.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ðè÷àðä. – Îòåö ñêàçàë ýòî òåì æå øåëåñòÿùèì øåïîòîì, êàêèì îí ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé â äîìå.

Ìû ìîë÷à ïðîøëè äàëüøå. Îí íå ïðîèçíåñ íè ñëîâà, à ÿ ïðîñòî íå çíàë, ÷åãî ñêàçàòü è ÷åãî æäàòü îò ýòîãî âå÷åðà. Õîëë âñòðåòèë íàñ ðàäîñòíûì ãóëîì ñîòíè âîëøåáíèêîâ. Òî è äåëî ÿ çàìå÷àë ñðåäè íèõ äåòåé. Îòåö îêèíóë âçîðîì âñå ýòî ãàëäÿùåå ñîîáùåñòâî è ïðåçðèòåëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ. Â òó æå ñåêóíäó ê íàì ïîäêîâûëÿë êàêîé-òî âûñîêèé, íàïîìèíàþùèé ôèãóðîé ìåäâåäÿ ÷åëîâåê. Çà åãî ñïèíîé îáíàðóæèëñÿ ìàëü÷èøêà, âîçâûøàâøèéñÿ íàäî ìíîþ ïî÷òè íà ãîëîâó.

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, Ëþöèóñ. – Ïðîáóð÷àë ýòîò ÷åëîâåê-ãîðà. – À ýòî, çíà÷èò, âàø ñûí?

È îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. Åùå íèêîãäà â æèçíè ìíå òàê íå õîòåëîñü ñòàòü åùå ìåíüøå è íåçàìåòíåå. ß íå ëþáëþ òåõ, êòî øèðå ìåíÿ è ñèëüíåå. Ïðè âçãëÿäå íà òàêèõ ëþäåé ÿ ñðàçó æå âñïîìèíàþ, íàñêîëüêî âñå-òàêè ñëàáî è íåñîâåðøåííî ìîå òåëî, íåñìîòðÿ íà òå ñîòíè è òûñÿ÷è òðåíèðîâîê, êàêèì ïîäâåðã ìåíÿ â ñâîå âðåìÿ îòåö. Íî ìíå âñå-òàêè óäàëîñü ñîâëàäàòü ñî ñâîèìè ÷óâñòâàìè, è ÿ ñ âûçîâîì ïîñìîòðåë ýòîìó âåëèêàíó-íåäîðîñëþ ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. Îí òóò æå, ñëîâíî çàáûâ î ñâîåé ñèëå è î ñâîèõ ðàçìåðàõ, îòâåë ãëàçà â ñòîðîíó.

- Íó, ÿ ïîêà ïîéäó… - Ìåäëåííî ïðîòÿíóë îí, èçáåãàÿ êàê ìîåãî âçãëÿäà, òàê è âçãëÿäà îòöà, è óïîëç îáðàòíî.

- Òû âèäåë ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêó, Äðàêî? – Òèõî ïðîøåïòàë ìíå íà óõî îòåö, êîãäà íåóäàâøèéñÿ ñîáåñåäíèê èñ÷åç â òîëïå. – Åãî ñûí – òâîé ðîâåñíèê. Âû áóäåòå ó÷èòüñÿ âìåñòå, è, ÿ óâåðåí, ïîïàäåòå íà îäèí ôàêóëüòåò. ß Î×ÅÍÜ íàñòîÿòåëüíî ðåêîìåíäóþ, ÷òîáû âû ñòàëè äðóçüÿìè.

- ×òî? – Ó ìåíÿ îñîáåííî âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîëó÷àåòñÿ õëîïàòü ðåñíèöàìè.

- Ëàäíî, ÿ íàçîâó âåùè ñâîèìè èìåíàìè. Òû âèäåë åãî ðàçìåðû. Óìñòâåííûå êà÷åñòâà ýòîé ãîðû ìûøö íå ñòîëü âïå÷àòëÿþùè, òàê ÷òî òû âïîëíå ñìîæåøü ñ ëåãêîñòüþ èì ìàíèïóëèðîâàòü, çàñòàâëÿÿ äåëàòü òî, ÷òî òåáå âçäóìàåòñÿ. Ñëèçåðèíöåâ â Õîãâàðòñå íå ëþáÿò, ýòî îáùåèçâåñòíàÿ èñòèíà. À ñ òàêèì òåëîõðàíèòåëåì, êàê ýòîò Êðàáá, äà åùå ñ îäíèì, åãî çîâóò Ãîéë – ïîñìîòðè âîí â òîò óãîë, òû åãî íè çà ÷òî íå ïðîïóñòèøü – òåáÿ íèêòî íå ïîñìååò îáèäåòü. 

Âûðàçèòåëüíåé ýòîãî âçãëÿäà îòöà ïîä êîäîâûì íàçâàíèåì «ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî äëÿ òåáÿ áóäåò ëó÷øå, òóïèöà» ÿ åùå íè÷åãî íå âèäåë. ß òèõî è ñìèðåííî âçäîõíóë, âíóòðè âîçíåíàâèäåâ íàâÿçàííûõ «äðóçåé».

Íà ýòîé ñòðàííîé âå÷åðèíêå ÿ áûë ïîçíàêîìëåí åùå ñ îäíîé ñåìüåé âîëøåáíèêîâ, Ïàðêèíñîíàìè, è èõ äî÷åðüþ, ìîåé ðîâåñíèöåé, êîòîðàÿ ìîãëà áû ïîêàçàòüñÿ ìíå âïîëíå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé, åñëè áû íà åå ñèìïàòè÷íîì ëè÷èêå íå öàðèëî òî ñàìîå âûðàæåíèå ïðåçðåíèÿ, ÷òî ÿ òàê íåíàâèäåë â ñâîåé ìàòåðè.

ß íà âñþ æèçíü íàñëóøàëñÿ ïðî íåêîãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé, ïî ñëóõàì, òîæå áûë ìîèì ðîâåñíèêîì è («íåò, íå ãîâîðèòå íèêîìó, íî ÿ ñëûøàëà, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó Äàìáëäîð íàêîíåö-òî ïîêàæåò åãî ëþäÿì»), ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, áóäåò ó÷èòüñÿ ñî ìíîé íà îäíîì êóðñå. Êàê ïðåçðèòåëüíî îòîçâàëñÿ íà âñå ïåðåñóäû îòåö: «Íåò, ÷òî âû, ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷èòñÿ, âåäü òîãäà îí áóäåò â ñìåðòåëüíîé îïàñíîñòè, à íàø áëàãîðîäíûé äèðåêòîð Õîãâàðòñà òàêîãî íèêîãäà íå äîïóñòèò».

Ãäå-òî â ïåðåðûâå ìåæäó î÷åðåäíûì «ïðèÿòíîãî âå÷åðà» è «ñ÷àñòëèâ ïîçíàêîìèòü âàñ ñ ìîèì ñûíîì Äðàêî» îòåö êèâêîì ãîëîâû ïîêàçàë ìíå íà ãðóïïó ÷åëîâåê, îáúåäèíÿåìûõ íåñêîëüêèìè îáùèìè ïðèçíàêàìè.

- Çàïîìíè, Äðàêî, ýòî ñåìüÿ Óèçëè. Òû âñåãäà ñìîæåøü óçíàòü èõ â ëþáîé òîëïå ïî ðûæåìó öâåòó âîëîñ è ñòàðîé îäåæäå.

- À ÷òî ñ íèìè íå òàê?

Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ òàê, ñëîâíî ÿ ñêàçàë êàêóþ-òî íåñóñâåòíóþ ãëóïîñòü.

- Ýòî ñåìüÿ ÷èñòîêðîâíûì ìàãîâ, ÷òî îïóñòèëèñü àæ äî ÿêøàíèÿ ñ ìàããëàìè è ãðÿçíîêðîâêàìè.

- ßñíî. – Òèõî ïðîèçíåñ ÿ, àêêóðàòíî ïðî ñåáÿ ïîñòàâèâ ãàëî÷êó.

À ïîòîì áûëè íîâûå è íîâûå çíàêîìñòâà. Ê êîíöó âå÷åðà ó ìåíÿ óæå ñëèïàëèñü ãëàçà, íî ÿ óïîðíî ïðîäîëæàë èçîáðàæàòü èç ñåáÿ òîãî «ìèëîãî, íî íå î÷åíü» ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðîãî õîòåë âèäåòü â ýòîò âå÷åð íà ìîåì ìåñòå îòåö. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç ÿ âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ âçãëÿäîì åãî òàêèõ æå, êàê ó ìåíÿ, ñåðûõ ãëàç, è îí áëàãîñêëîííî êèâàë.

ß âûäåðæàë è íå ñâàëèëñÿ â îáìîðîê îò ïðèñòóïà áåçóìíîé óñòàëîñòè. Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü óæå ïîçæå, êîãäà ìû ïðîøëè ÷åðåç êàìèí îáðàòíî â îñîáíÿê. Êàê ìíå ïîçæå ðàññêàçàë ïîä ïûòêàìè ïðèñóòñòâîâàâøèé ïðè ýòîì äîìàøíèé ýëüô, îòåö ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ â òîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò, êàê ÿ, ñäåëàâ êîðîòêèé øàã çà ïðåäåëû êàìèííîé ðåøåòêè, ðóõíóë íà çåìëþ. Íî âñå-òàêè ÿ âûäåðæàë ýòîò áåçóìíî äëèííûé è ñêó÷íûé âå÷åð.

À ÷òî åùå ìíå îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü?

* * *

Äà íåò, æå, ëþäè (èëè êàê âû åùå ñåáÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå íàçûâàòü?), ÿ áû ñàì ñàì õîòåë ïèñàòü áîëüøå è ÷àùå... Ïðîñòî ýòî òàêîå íåáëàãîäàðíîå çàíÿòèå - âûðûâàòü èç êíèãè êðîøå÷íûå êóñî÷êè äî ñëåç îáîëãàííîé ïðàâäû...


End file.
